


Phantoms

by Beelzeburger (lancemcmeme)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous Gender for Main Character, Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Main Character, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Content, Soft Mammon, at least i tried to make it so if it isn't tell me and i'll remove the tag, like i mean i spend the whole time talking about sex but i never actually say the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcmeme/pseuds/Beelzeburger
Summary: You wouldn’t have expected it, but Mammon’s a different being when he’s behind closed doors.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me in a semi-state of sleep and I couldn't help but put it down. I'm just so obsessed with the idea of Mammon being soft for MC

You wouldn’t have expected it, but Mammon’s a different being when he’s behind closed doors. He’s boisterous, brutal, and brash, but when you’re making love he’s soft, subdued...selfless. You’ve never had a gentler lover.

His gaze never falls from you face, never falters with your changing pace. It is here that you can be sure that he’s only ever had eyes for you.

His sharp tongue may be his noblest quality. Quick, harsh with the others, but for you, it’s perceptive, always finding the perfect spots. With such little effort, his tongue can coax cascades out of you.

His lips trace all over your skin, his heated breaths a phantom of those three words he could never say to you. His marks visible to his eyes only, his own secret masterpiece.

He’s so grateful when you’re on your knees. He never pushes or shoves, never demanding. His fingertips run softly through your hair, whispers of your name slip from his lips, smooth, baritone. If he gets his way, you’ll let him hold your hand while you please him.

Outside, Mammon’s a different being. Loud, abrasive, determined. You know your place, and it isn’t beside him. On a whim, he’ll humor you, a dog pulled by its collar. His brothers will never know how he feels about you.

You cradle him in your arms. His breaths light as you soothe him to sleep. He curls his figure into you. You admire the contrast of his bright pink nipple on his dark sun kissed skin. He hums when you pull it. In the morning, he’ll be gone, his imprint still etched into the mattress.

When he’s behind you, he’s committed to letting you know that you’re still the center of attention. He strikes you with his palm wide open, forceful enough to make you yelp, but never enough that it stings; if you’re lucky, some days he’ll dig his nails into you, red blemishes dripping onto his white nails. His other hand wrapped around your waist, determined to never let you go.

He makes you take him in slowly, cautious he’s harming you. Even his roughest movements have a gentle impact. Flushed, you plea for him to finish, frantic. His hands guide your hips to elation, your own slice of heaven in a pocket of darkness.

His kisses are slow, passionate. He kisses with his hands cupped around your face. When he kisses you, he fights the pools in his eyes, his long lashes a gate for what he won’t allow himself to do.

You wake to a cold breeze, his hand already on the doorknob resigning himself to the harsh light that slips through from the other side. He looks back at you, a golden gleam in his blue eyes.

“...Mammon?” you cry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has an alternative ending! Personally, I'm more satisfied with the ending being here (chapter one), but keeping the reader in mind, I decided to add an additional (short) chapter for those who were hoping for a little bit more. You may choose to end the story here, or if you wish, continue on in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mammon, please stay.”

He slips, weak. Mewls. He’s on his knees, unashamed.

“It’s a mortal sin,” He whispers. “Could you really risk it all to fall in love with a demon?” You walk up to him, match his level. You run your hand through his white locks, kissing the dew below his eyes.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
